On The Trigger
by Wolf-Singer94
Summary: Kagome mechanic by day, and a highly skilled thief by night. When her mother falls violently ill that it threatens her life, Kagome seeks the legendary sword, Tenseiga, to save her mothers life! But taking the wrong documents, Kagome falls upon a secret!
1. The Beginning

**On The Trigger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, so don't sue me! I can't afford it. . **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The hand-gun was tucked into it's holder at the thigh of Kagome's leg. She pressed two buttons on the keyboard on her desk. A file appeared labeled 'T.M.S'. Kagome then plugged in a device no bigger than an I-pod.

Her just above ankle length boots where black, and had a one inch high heel on them. Sharp silver daggers where strapped to her body. Three on her left thigh and calf, and another three on her top left arm again. One extra ammo pack was strapped to her hip, and a pair of blue studs decorated Kagome's ear's; tracking devices implanted in them.

Kagome pulled her onyx black hair into a tight plat that went pass her shoulders. Kagome picked up a black ball mask and slipped it on, framing her brown eyes. Before exiting to do her mission she put on a small head phone with a small microphone that wound its way down the back of her ear and stopped halfway across her cheek.

Pulling on her gloves she slipped the device called, D.M.D, into its place strapped to the under-belly of her right wrist. Kagome pressed a small button and the screen lit to life; showing a GPS view on how to get to Toshi Inc.

Kagome's mission was clear. She had to get into the building go to the 44th floor and gather some documents from the CEO's office, and return to head quarters.

**At Toshi Inc.**

Kagome slunk to the side of the huge building on the out-skirts of the small city. She was like shadow and as quite as a mouse.

"Any gauds?" Kagome asked the microphone,

"Yep! There everywhere!" A voice spoke into Kagome's ear, "Two in and outside, and about eight on the roof! That's all I can do until you plug me into the security cameras."

Kagome gave a thoughtful humm, then stood up from the squatting position and edged her way towards the edge of the building's wall.

"I'm going for the door!" Kagome stated,

"But that means you have to climb 44 stories!" the voice explained,

"It's ok Shippo. Plus I've been in a foul mood ever since I woke up," Kagome whispered to the microphone. "That dream again?" Sango asked, but was replied with silence.

Kagome peered carefully around the corner; one camera watched the door, un-moving.

Kagome aimed carefully at the screen of the camera; and shot. The shot was silent and tore threw the lenses of the camera. The guards looked at it eminently. "I'll go cheek it out! You stay hear!" boomed one of guards.

The man rounded the corner and out of sight. Kagome rammed the butt of her handgun hard into the back of the man's head; he fell knocking him out.

Kagome hulled the unconscious man to the shadow of the building. Stripping him of his jacket and cap, she placed her ball mask and placed it onto of her head. Putting on the jacket and cap and walked around the corner when the other guard was not looking.

"What do you want?" the guard snapped.

"I'm here to relive a guard inside," Kagome said sweetly. The guard let her threw with a nod of his head.

Once inside Kagome looked at the guards and then the camera. She threw a dagger at the camera first, startling the snoozing men. Kagome took a cear of them before they could yell for help. A 'poison' tipped dark sank into the shoulders of the men; they then fell in an unconscious heap.

Dragging a chair from the side of the door she pulled it over too the ruined camera. Standing on the chair Kagome plugged the device in; a whirring sound could be faintly heard. "Okay! Uploading the missing patches…. And done! Kagome you are now free to dance!" Shippo said as his computer screen came up with a visual replay of Kagome!

Ditching the jacket and hat, Kagome entered the elevator; slipping on her ball mask as the doors closed, and finally pressing the last button for the 40th floor.

"Shipp!" Kagome called, "Guards? How many?"

"Strangely none!" Shippo said as the screen showed nothing, "Not a single one in sight!"

Kagome hummed curiously.

DING!

Kagome, her hand on her gun she walked wearily out the elevator door.

Going down the main hall, she found what she was looking fore; another elevator, only going up.

DING!

The girl emerged on the 44th floor. Only to find it was storage. No main office of the C.E.O. nothing only some dimly light lights.

Back in the elevator

"Shipp!! You got the map wrong! It's not the 44th at all!" Kagome hissed.

"Try 42nd floor," said "I BET it's there!"

"10 on the 42nd!" Sango called.

"10 on wrong!" Miroku, another person at head quarters sang. Kagome sighed and pressed the button labeled 42.

**42nd Floor **

Kagome walked off and out of the small metal box, and looked about. The dim lights lit an odd cubical hear and there; and an off TV screen was over the elevator. Kagome walked down a hall and soon came across a pair of double doors.

"Bingo!" Kagome chipped quietly. She silently pushed open one door and made her way into the room.

This was defiantly the C.E.O's office. In the middle of the room was an oak desk, with a computer on it with other various things. A big black, leather chair was placed behind it, clearly empty.

Kagome walked behind the big desk quickly and opened the first draw; nothing but staple boxes, tape and other un-important items was placed in it. The second draw was locked, "Ah-ha! Gotcha'" Kagome exclaimed quietly. Quickly drawing out a dagger she placed the tip in the keyhole.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" a cool and sleek voice asked,

"Ahhh!" Kagome squealed, whizzing around from the desk to see a man; a very tall man with waist length black hair and brown eyes, steering at her. He was leaning on the bathroom door frame as if Kagome was nothing more than a measly weak perfectly harmless thief, trying to get to his car keys or wallet.

"I take it you're the C.E.O!" Kagome said causally; turning away from the desk to face the C.E.O. The man nodded his head.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man asked again.

"Well…" Kagome started, "I've been meaning to call for awhile, but I just never got too it."

"Why did you kill those men, on the first floor?" The C.E.O asked, in a voice that said, 'not like I cear of anything!' "I didn't kill them!" Kagome snapped, "They where a special tipped daggers that put you to sleep for about a day!"

She then abruptly turned away from the C.E.O and fiddled with dagger. "Would you like the key?" the C.E.O joked. Kagome gave a warm smile.

!BAM!

Kagome's foot slammed into the hilt of the dagger that was in the key hole and broke it clean off; faster than light (well not really) snatched up the papers that where laying neatly in a folder. She pulled the hand gun from its place at her thigh and pointed it at the C.E.O. who had now moved off the door frame and took a step towards her. "Don't move," she ordered.

Kagome edged her way to the huge windows that showed the city lights. The C.E.O took another step towards the thief. "Girl don't do anything stupid!" he growled.

"I said don't move!" Kagome yelled.

The sound of smashing glass came mil seconds after a silent gun shoot. The wind tossed Kagome's plat side to side, as she jumped threw shattered glass. The files where rolled up like a newspaper and in a good grip, before Kagome purpled herself threw the braking window.

She did a summersault in the air and then did a rolling crash; like a log, the roof of the other building scraping pass the marital and breaking the skin on her arm. Once she had stopped herself she looked at the window. "What! You've got to be kidding me!!" Kagome furiously yelled as she watched the C.E.O flying to towards her.

End of chapter

. 

Ok this is my first Fan Fic so be easy on me! 


	2. Case Me Not!

**On The Trigger**

**Disclaimer: Ok thanks for not suing me! And I still don't own InuYasha, wahhh! Forgive and read!**

**Chapter Two: Chase Me Not!**

What you've got to be kidding me!" Kagome yelled, as she watched the C.E.O flying towards her.

* * *

Kagome jumped to her feet and began to run, clutching the papers in her hand. "Shippo! We've got a, huff, problem!" Kagome said, "Give me directions to leave the C.E.O!"

"Kagome you are on a roof top! Not much I can I do until you on the ground!"

Kagome turned to avoid a collision with a solar light. THUMP! The C.E.O landed on the roof. Kagome wobbled on the edge of the roof, it was at least a five story drop to the ground. "Girl give me back those documents!" sneered the closing in C.E.O. only walking towards her presuming she wouldn't jump. Kagome's arm was killing her; she closed her eyes and jumped.

Once her feet leaf the edge, Kagome's eyes where open in a blink of an eye, with one hand she grabbed an out jagging pole POP, her shoulder popped from its socket as Kagome's weight was all of sudden; but it stopped her rapid fall.

Kagome let go and landed on her feet, in a back ally. Looking up she saw the C.E.O looking at her, well more like glaring. Kagome nimbly made her way out of the ally and into the street; her arm limp at her side.

"Kagome! Sango's on her way!" Shippo's voice called threw the head phone. "He's on my tail!" Kagome warned. Kagome's dislocated, bleeding arm was about to make her faint; but the vision of her mother in the coma she was in drove Kagome to walk.

"Girl!!" Hissed the C.E.O said as he speed up behind her. Kagome bolted anything that kept the crazy C.E.O as far behind her as possible she was highly grateful.

Sango stopped at a red traffic light. "Sango hurry! Kagome turn left. Kagome's got…. Hurry!!" Shippo yelled. Sango sped of skidding left.

Kagome ran and ran. "I can see you!" Sango said threw her microphone. Kagome stopped, a car stopped beside her and Kagome jumped in!

Kagome stuck her head out the window and looked at the C.E.O that was slowing down. She blew him a kiss and then slunk back into the window; falling into darkness.

* * *

End of chapter

Ok I know that this chapter is so short and all! And that it kinda' sucks but I was in a hurry to type it!


	3. Over Looking

**On The Trigger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I wish I did!! **

**Chapter Three: Over Looking **

. Kagome stuck her head out the window and looked at the C.E.O that was slowing down. She blew him a kiss and then slunk back into the window; falling into darkness.

* * *

Kagome screamed in pain. "It's ok. It's ok Kagome," Shippo said soothingly. Kagome sniffed, "Wha—what did you do?"

"Well your arm was dislocated, so we popped it back in!" Miroku quickly said.

"Pass me the disincentive!" Shippo said,

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Kagome said trying to back away from Shippo in the chair she was sitting in, "No disincentive, you hear me NO DISINCENTIVE!!" Kagome whined.

"We have to put the disincentive on. Kagome your holy blood may not be able to handle the germs," Sango pointed out from her place at her desk. Kagome sighed in defeat, and wrenched as the dabbed the medicine on her ruined skin on her arm. "Really. You can jump off a building, go all kung-fu on men twice the size as you, but your afraid of a little disincentive," Kikio teased as she walked threw the door, "you know the paper says that Toshi Inc. was robbed last night. Two guards where found unconscious with daggers implanted harmlessly in their shoulders… You wouldn't have anything to do with it?"

Kagome gave a weak grin. "Kikio!" Sango chirped, "Why aren't you at work?"

"Well, boss is a bit grumpy so I got the day off!"

'Well I just as one thing," Kagome spoke up, "Don't rat on us." Shippo laughed.

"But you know whats funny! They have no record on the robbery. I mean the security video's blank as blank!" Miroku chuckled this time.

Kagome screamed as Shippo ran the cloth over a vary ruined part of her skin.

(WS: the gloves are already off)

He hummed thoughtfully, then running across the same place again, and again Kagome screamed. "Looks like you got a rock stuck," Shippo confirmed,

"What!" Kagome yelled, Shippo reached for the tweezers, Kagome whimpered but she knew it had to be-done. "Let's take a look at teas documents!" Sango piped up. She ruffled threw the papers Kagome collected and looked. She peered closely at the, "Kagome…where did you get teas?" she asked,

"Mac. Donald's!" Kagome joked, "What do you think!"

"I think teas are the wrong documents, there bills and invoices," Sango said picking up another document. "WHAT-OW!!" Kagome passed out as Shippo pulled the rock the size of a joy-stick out of her skin.

Kikio walked over and started to pick up Kagome, Sango came to help. They picked her up together and placed her in the 'emergency' room with a bed, out back. Then they came back. "Sango did she really get the wrong documents?" Shippo asked curiously; Sango nodded her head and looked at them. "But it's strange," she said,

"What's strange my butterfly?" Miroku asked,

"Teas, this invoice is for at least a mil," Sango confirmed,

"A mil…you mean a million dollars?!" Kikio asked,

"Yep, and half a mill and then another half hear." Sango pointed out, "For hire of Information technicians, builders, scientists and even welders. The other money is used to buy high Tec equipment, metal, and stuff along those lines!"

"What…you mean that their spending lodes of money to buy a bunch of materials to make a giant computer!?" Miroku joked.  
"I'm not sure," Sango said, no more than a whisperer, "But what ever it is, its big and they don't want anyone knowing about it,"

"What do you mean?" Kikio asked,

"This," and Sango help up the main page of the documents; and on it, printed in big read letters was, 'Top Secret, to the C.E.O of Toshi Inc.'

* * *

End of Chapter 4

I'll try and make the other chapters longer people. Tanks for the reviews!!


	4. Meetings

**On The Trigger**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, cause' if I did I'd be rich!! . **

**Chapter Four: Meetings**

"This," and Sango help up the main page of the documents; and on it, printed in big read letters was, 'Top Secret, to the C.E.O of Toshi Inc.'

* * *

**At Toshi Inc.**

"You've got no leads on who it was?" InuYasha asked, his waist length black hair slightly swaying as he turned sharply. "Sesshomaru you where there last night. Chased her two blocks down the friggen street!" he cried angrily, at his half-brother, "and you don't know who it was!"

"She kept her identity well hidden," Sesshomaru, the C.E.O. yawned, "Unlike the others," his voice slightly hinting anger in it toward his half brother.

Sesshomaru twirled silver dagger with his fingers, as InuYasha continued to rant on about how he was getting slack then something about how incompetent he was. "So she stole important invoice and junk like that and you just STOOD by and watched," InuYasha rambled on. "Enough InuYasha!" Sesshomaru commanded, "Leave."

"Sesshomaru!" A woman sang at the door-way, her black hair in a ponytail and her odd blue eyes full of lust. "The chief of police wishes to talk to you!"

"Send him in Kagura." The cold C.E.O said ignoring the obsessed assistant he be more than willing to get rid of.

"Sesshomaru Toshi how are you?!" Kouga asked, as he walked into the temp office.

(Sesshy had to move cause' his office window is being repaired.)

Sesshomaru ignored the idiot question, after all he was the Tieyokie; and lord of the western land; so he was fine except the giant migraine that was begging to form in his head. "Ok. So what was actually taken?" Kouga asked, letting his sealing spell drop.

"Important…. Documents wolf" Sesshomaru confirmed, "I need them back."

"Well, _Lord _Sesshomaru. Don't you think it'd be easier for you to find the chick yourself? I mean you being the _grate_ Tieyoukie and all."

"Is that not _your_ job," Sesshomaru said dryly, "You're just as lazy as InuYasha." Kouga growled. "Now take your leave and fine me those documents." Sesshomaru said coldly, and Kouga did; once his sealing spell was back up.

Kagome spent the last hour staring up at the ceiling. She had woken up seen her mother visited her little 10year old brother; who was staying at the shrine with there grandfather; then went back to HQ all to find was a bunch of useless documents.

She sighed again, 'what now?' Kagome asked herself, 'a walk might make it better!'

The city was buzzing and with the news of how Toshi Inc. was broken into and successfully robbed. Kagome sighed and scratched the bandage that was rapped around, a police car whizzed bye.

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome scratched the side of her cheek with the back of her hand, smearing grease as she did it. "Lunch!!" called Shippo; Kagome rolled out from under the car and headed to the air-coned room. "Kagome stopped her from proceeding.

Kagome turned to Kikio with a man standing behind her, "Yes what do you want Kikio?" Kagome asked, walking over to the pair. "Umm," Kikio started nervously, "This is my boss, Mr. Inu" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Kikio nodded her head.

"Actually Kikio suggested this place to fix my motorbike that's busted," Mr. Inu said.

"OH! Really, say aren't you the one of Toshi that owns Toshi Inc." Shippo said walking up behind Kagome. "No I'm in-charge of the programming section. My brother Sesshomaru; is the head honcho! I'm InuYasha." InuYasha said.

"OK let's see that motorbike of yours," Kagome chirped.

"Um it's at my house. Would you mine coming over to fix it, I won't have time to bring it to you!" InuYasha said slightly scratching the back of his head.

"OK settled tomorrow at say twelve!" Shippo said, "Now for lunch." He them took Kagome's hand and led her too lunch.

* * *

Tank you

sesshomaru616

darkangelMS

Blackdog616


	5. We Meet Again

**On The Trigger**

* * *

**Chapter 5: We meet again  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why we do this... I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

The road went up and slowly bended all the way up the hill. Kagome blackly steered out the car window; Miroku watching the road ahead. "Why are you so down?" he asked from the stern-wheeler. Kagome sighed, "The doctor in charge of my mothers coma says that she's not getting better in-fact in the past three days she'd gotten worse," Kagome could fell the tears welling up inside; quickly closing her eyes she sighed a deep and heavy sigh; Miroku didn't say a word.

"You call this a house?" Kagome asked angrily; in a fowl mood about the news about her mum. Miroku gave an odd laugh, "well I guess when you get a billion dollars a day." Kagome was not a-muse with a billion dollars she'd buy the sword; Tenseiga, from who-ever had it.

They walked up the polished wooded steps and knocked don the big oak door; using a brass metal handles in the shape of a giant dog head. Seconds later the door swang open; by a slim maid with super long hair that reached her waist even when it was piled high on her head. In a voice smooth as silk she said, "Nice to meet you I'm Diz. Master InuYasha has been expecting you. He's in the garage, follow me please." Kagome and Miroku followed the kind maid threw the grand hall and down another hall and out a normal door.

Kagome's mood lightened the second she saw a thousand-and-one cars parked in neat lines. (Exzaration). Running up to a dark purple convertible she looked at the interior. Nice leather, clean. Kagome gawked. "Come on Kagome!" Miroku called disappearing from view.

Kagome soon caught up to the pair with the addition of InuYasha in a relaxing singlet, and lose long pants. "Nice to see you again." he said over the shoulder of Mirkou's, "I hope Kikio was right when she said you could fix anything," InuYasha laughed. Kagome gave a grunt her good mood evaporating a second as an InuYasha's good mood seemed to light for the day. They lead the mechanics around a wall and there was motorbikes then lined up instead of cars. But all alone with some scattered tools was a lone motorbike. Forgetting her bad mood she ran up to it; much like the car. The motorbike was black with darkish flames at its sides. Taking a quick look at the open valves she said, "What have you done to it?

"Tinkering" InuYasha said with a grin. Kagome sighed, beckoned Miroku over then taking the red tool box from his hands

Afternoon Break Time

Kagome took a bit from the rice ball she held in her hands, and then another. "Ready?" Miroku asked, Kagome finished the rice ball, nodded her head and stood up. Headed over to the now working motorbike.

Hopping on, Kagome put on a black helmet, with blue tinted glass. The engine started up, and Kagome with a smile on her face raced out the garage door on onto the lose gravel drive way. That was Mirkou's cue!

Getting up he went back into the main house. He snuck, not a sound he made up to a book shelf that face the stair case and the other two doors that led somewhere else in the house. And placed a small ball the size of a marble, with a flat bottom on the self.

Walking into the kitchen he placed another marble like camera hidden watching the kitchen. Then he walked up the main staircase; and found another place, placed it at the top of the bookshelf. He placed them all over the second floor in minuets; he was about to leave when he saw two big wooden doors, taking a quick glance around he entered. It was a plain office; it was clean but looked very unused.

There was beep on his watch taking not a very he placed it in front of the computer, in he shadow and left back to the garage.

WHILE MIRKOU WAS IN THE HOUSE OUT SIDE

Kagome had a gleeful smile on her face behind the helmet, the maids faced out onto the porch, watching surprised by the roaring motor, un-fazed as lose gravel stones flying widely in all directions.

Minuets went buy and Miroku didn't press his watch. (Thy act as a phone with lights) She got tired and pressed her button. And just at that time a black sport car rolled up in the drive way. Making Kagome stopped.

"What's your problem buko!?" Kagome said angrily as a tall man, with black hair; the C.E.O. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing, gathered his suitcase from the other side of the car. "Hay I'm talking to you!" Kagome said taking the helmet off her head, "Are you listening!?"

"No," He said plainly as he walked over to door. Kagome scooped up a stone from the ground with her almost healed bandaged arm. The stone flew towards the C.E.O's back; he caught as fast as lighting, he turned around and gave Kagome the coldest glare; 'She looks somewhat familiar,' Sesshomaru said to himself as he walked towards her.

Kagome was not scared; but was worried of two things; 1. Miroku was still in the house 2. What if the C.E.O recognised her?

Kagome sat firm on the mote bike, a determined look on her face; telling herself; not in full 100, you don't scar me!

* * *

End Of Chapter Five: We Meet Again

YAY IT'S FINALLY HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't kill me please for it being so late and all! I'm sorry! I'd make it longer but I really want to post it!

Thanks!

Wolf-Singer94


	6. Another Start

**On The Trigger**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Another Start**

**Disclaimer: Can some explain why we do this……. I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV  
**

His face was emotion less; but his brown eyes; that almost looked amber in the sun light showed amusement.

"You have nerve," he said to me. I gave him a sly smile, flipped my hair over my shoulder and gave a small pout, "oh I'm so sorry, and I thought you where a jerk I just saw get out of that car. I must have been mistaking." I threw my hand towards that black sports car. "It's a lovely car, to bad it's wasted on a fagg like him" I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the C.E.O's eye twitch. Score one for me; I hit a nerve on the tough guy. Though I tried to stop it, a smile; my true smile I only gave to Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and my family at headquarters was on my face.

"I'd like to ask what's so funny?" he asked, the cool, evilness in his voice made me flinch. No! score one for the tough guy; making me flinch! I open my mouth to say something; then doing a stupid thing I looked up and under the intense glare of the C.E.O my voice stalled, 'Uhhh…Yo-you!" I managed to say. I could almost slap myself silly knowing what I just did. A grin fell upon the broad man's face. Then I realised that I was leaning down, cowering down half leaning on the parked motorbike.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

I watched her shrink back as I towered over her; I loved it as she flinched. Then she stuttered; bulls' eye hit the spot she realised as that she was cowering.

**NORMALL POV**

Kagome straitened up. Taking a deep breath she was about too say something.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!_

Kagome's communicator watch loudly beeped, taking a quick glance at the black wrist contraption a blue light flashing then flashing on. She sighed. "I'd love too stay and chat about what ever. But I must be back!" She hopped back on the slim motorbike slipping back on the helmet gave it a sharp reeve, gravel rocks flying, she speed off back behind the side of the house and into the garage.

** GARAGE **

Kagome hopped off the motorbike and walked over Miroku and InuYasha, who had disappeared once they had started on the motorbike. He was now wearing a suit that had its tie undone and draped over his shoulders. As she got closer she saw an envelope in Miroku's hand. "No prob!" Miroku said happily; like always, and turned around, "let's go Kaggs all done." As fast as he could he dragged her back into the car, (where all the tools where packed up) and was soon on the way back to headquarters.

** At Headquarters **

Miroku pulled up in the car park. "Okay. _What's_ Going on?!" You dragged me out of there so fast I had NO time to even take off my gloves! And I was to busy praying to god that'd I live threw your crazy driving!" Kagome said more amused than angary.

"Sorry, Mr. InuYasha caught me in the house, bottom floor." Miroku said with a grin nit happy or sad, just a grin, "told him looking for the bathroom." Kagome gave a laugh and they hopped out of the car.

"Kagome come quick!" Sango called running out from the open whole,

(I'm not sure what their called) waving her arm in the air. Kagome gave a grin, and ran over and into the garage and into the back where all the 'stuff' goes down.

Shippo was leaning back easily in the roll around chair in all his glory, hands folded behind his head. Kagome gave a grin to the 15-year-old who grinned back. "Okay now what's so important that you'd pull me away from cleaning oil greased tools," Kagome joked. "THIS!" Kikio pipped up who was sitting quietly at a one practical of the many screens that was placed around Shippo. (Think matrix)

Kagome peered at the screen next, above Kikio and gave a giggle. She was staring at the kitchen, the C.E.O busy cooking his tea. Kagome couldn't contain it and burst out laughing stepping back culching her sides. "C-Can't believe Th-that he he always! No-o e-motion. Je-jerk!" she laughed so hard for about 2 minutes.

** LATER **

** KAGOME'S POV **

I lost track of time and must have fallen asleep on the single seat cause' when I woke up people where gone except Shippo and he was ingrossed at writing on a pad then looking up a screen.

I gave a silent yawn and walked up behind Shippo, he was watching the marble camera, scribbled 'no' and a word that looked like 'nothing', Then turned to speak with me. "Are your up!" he said his voice happy but tired. I gave him a smile my brain still half asleep, "I'll take over. Grab yourself a cup of coffee!" I said. Before he could protest I shoved him off the chair and took his place.

He waddled sleepily into the kitchen side. I watched one screen for a bit nothing stirred in the dark hallway. The next screen held a dark kitchen and then another dark lace that look un-familiar to me, as most of the place looked unfamiliar.

Then Kagome turned to yet another dark room, this one looked clean and tidy but un-touched. I was about to shift my gaze yet again, but the screen blazed alight as the room light up. "SHIPPO GET YOUR BUTT IN HEAR NOW!!" I called. Shippo raced in and we watched the screen Shippo scribbling his un-readable hand writing on his pad. I blinked a few times as the C.E.O walked onto the camera's view. He walked so close to the camera that I could only see his arm. The sound of clicking keys of a key bored. "Zoom out zoom out!" I said so fast that it all slid into a one word jumble. I felt Shippo nod and then pressed a key and it went fuzzy for a second then I saw the C.E.O walk towards the empty wall.

I thought my eye balls where going to fall out and I heard Shippo mummer 'no way' at what we saw first. I wasn't quite sure if pieces the size of the wall disappeared or roll away to a hidden place the wall.

As it either rolled or disappeared the C.E.O walked down into a dark stair case, swallowing him like a dark gaping mouth.

There was silence, and nothing appeared on the screen.

"Ready for a new mission!" Shippo said, re winded and we watched it over and over again recording little details. Soon every one had arrived tired but excited; all preparing for the task ahead.

End Of Chappy 6: Another Start

* * *

Yay i'm catching up! Anyway hear you go now no killing and or fumming! 


	7. Mission

**On The Trigger**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mission Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and sadly I'm broke so I wish I did! **

* * *

Kagome pulled up in-front of the iron bar fence, it was ten-o-clock and it was dark, Kagome parked the motorbike that was deafly silent behind a clump of trees and bushes. Hopping off, she pulled a backpack off her back. She pulled out her usuals; three tipped daggers and three place ones, and strapped them to her for-arm and thigh. Her belt with her emergence gun and her ear piece was already in place so was her T.M.S was already placed on her wrist.

She then pulled out a pair of shades; black like the rest of her suit. "Okay what are these?" Kagome asked Shippo on the other end. "They are motion slash laser detectors. They sense heat and motion and the trip lasers they may have around the place. And they can help you see in the dark," Shippo said. Kagome nodded her head and placed them on her belt, reaching yet again into the bag she pulled out what looked like a toy blue laser; as is Shippo was reading her mind he spoke into he rear, "To see the keys on the key bored in the room."

"Okay," Kagome said with another nod of her head, "I'm going in." A quite beep came from her T.S.M and she looked at the small map that appeared.

Following it's directions she climbed a tree, fast witch was quite surprising to Kagome considering that she was wearing high heels; and jumped over to the other grassy side, she then madder her way up to the 'house'.

** SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V **

The clock read 10:00 and I sighed; I have a meeting tomorrow morning I remained myself, better get to bed soon. I gave a quick glace at the papers on my desk. My coffee had gone cold I could smell the staleness with my demon senses that where up. My silver hair was tied dawn into a low ponytail and my claws where tapping the desk.

Still nothing on the dame wrench that stole from me; I still hadn't even had a decent look at the figures and Martials and labours I was going to pay. Incompetent police offerers; I'd look for the wench myself if I had time. I closed my eyes and sighed; and drifted into a light slumber.

** KAGOME'E P.O.V **

The mansion looked in deep sleep. Three days had been since I had last come hear and encountered the C.E.O. The locks on the main doors where new and I simple bobby pin twisted in the right shape wouldn't unlock it. So I decided a dagger could do the trick.

The lock didn't make much noise; but I worried that it might eco in the emptiness of the main hall that remained behind the door.

The door didn't creak when I slipped into the hose. It was heard to see so slipping on the shades I pressed the button that Shippo had explained for me on the way up the hill. The place lit up in a green thing. I could make out the doors and the stairs and even things I could run into; but I would not.

Looing at the T.M.S it told me to go up the stairs and down a few corridors and then threw a door.

** NORMALL P.O.V **

Kagome made no sound as she snuck threw Sesshomaru's house. Kagome turned the corners her ball room mask under her glasses. She squinted at the glowing taking over the lenses. Taking them off, she stopped her self from screaming out in pure shock, light shone from out the door.

Taking a breath and deep calming breath she creep along side the wall and strained her ears to hear anything active on the other side. _Nothing_. It was silence and only silence. Kagome breathed a quite sigh of relief. But something nagged at her stomach; fading as she continue to walk then it nagged again; just a little.

**SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V **

The sound was loud and clear with my hearing. A person was standing right outside the door. My sealing spell was up in seconds and me at the door with it. A shadow walked pass. I listened letting my sealing spell waver just a bit to let my demon senses take place. I could hear the clink of the heels on my wooden floor; and I realised who it was again as the sent of oranges hit me. It was that dame thief.

**NORMALL P.O.V **

The door behind Kagome opened normally; and she whizzed around to see Sesshomaru standing their, hand on the door handle with a smirk on his face. Kagome's lips pressed into a grim line on her face, her brown eyes giving a glare that could kill, if glears could as he spoke his voice calm and cold as a blizzard, "Now what may I ask are you doing in _my_ house this time my sweet?"

Kagome remained silent; the door she needed to enter was just on her right, a fatal plan entered her head and was the only thing she could think of on the spot.

'Race around, lose him come back!' It was simple

End of chappie:)

* * *

Okay I was planing to add the next chappie on to this one but I couldn't be bothered :3! So you'll all just have to wait! Mwhahahahah!!

Anyway please review and a shout out to;

1# Soul Tiger her stories are cool (my opinion people)

2# Second Chance by the legendary Striking Falcon. Hopefully if we review her story (second chance) she'll update quicker!!!!


	8. Down Into The Dog's Den

**On The Trigger**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter Eight: Down Into the Dog's Den**

* * *

Kagome remained silent; the door she needed to enter was just on her right, a fatal plan entered her head and was the only thing she could think of on the spot.

'Race around, lose him come back!' It was simple

Kagome looked at the C.E.O and he looked back, 'Are his eyes gold?' Kagome asked as she steered into the eyes of Sesshomaru.

Kagome ran straight at Sesshomaru. Her feet left the ground and she flipped over Sesshomaru's head her fingers just touching the top of his head, "Tag you're it!" Kagome said and continued running.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

I could hear him behind me; he was very close behind me. I dared not look back at him. The feeling in my stomach was faint but it was there, nagging at me. I shock my head violently; 'NO!' I told myself, 'I WON'T use my power! It only brings bad luck.'

A hand grabbed my pony tail tripping me up. I looked up at the C.E.O who looked at me with a smile on his lips. Using me foot that was tucked under my butt I pushed myself up sending my other leg at his head. He let go of my hair and blocked my leg. My hands touched the floor and I was now doing a handstand. I flipped back up the right way up and took my stand.

"You _really_ want to fight me. All I have seen so far is a few air tricks, and a bunch of running," the C.E.O mocked, "I don't think this would be a fair fight."

I stuck my tongue at him and ran towards him, witch I would admit wasn't the wisest thing I'd done.

I sent my fist straight at his face.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sesshomaru easily blocked her first attack, but he didn't predict the next thing she did. She dropped as soon as his hand touched her skin and tried to do a sweep kick. With both hand on the floor she lifted her leg up, and fast, up towards Sesshomaru's 'parts'. He just stepped aside and caught her leg.

"That ant' nice little girl! Someone could get hurt," Sesshomaru's lips yet again slid into a smile-smirk, and letting his sealing spell waver yet again he lifted her up off the ground and threw her back down the hall.

Kagome crashed painfully into the wall, knocking the wind from her chest. But she was up quickly and looking back at the C.E.O, who was walking calmly over to her. She took her stance again, the feeling in her stomach making her sick to the bone.

**SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V**

I watched her fly down the hall, but she didn't land as hard as I thought she would against the wall as she skidded and crashed. She was up faster than many demons that I knew that I had thrown like that. And she STILL took her stance. Spread feet and fists up. I hummed a little. But then she looked behind her.

And she jumped backwards and out my window. I run up to window and looked out threw the night. I would have heard her land and I cloud have seen her on the ground, if she was there.

WHAM!!

The next thing I saw was her heel coming up and colliding in my cheek. In shock I stumbled back, and watched as she pushed herself back threw the window and slammed some thing in the ground.

A puff of strong smelling, and blinding smoke went up. The music of a new song burst-ed into my ears. The smoke cleared and she was gone all that was left in her place was a small recorder playing the music.

Where had she gone?

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The room was dark and Kagome's sunglasses were broken. There was a smug smile on my lips and I was in 'The Room!' The one that may save my mother's life, heal Kikio's cancer.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V**

I sighed. There was no other way. I HAD to used my power, the one thing that I truly hated to do too, use my powers, and only to see threw this darkness not to make any noise that betray me!

I felt the power surge threw my, much more controlled, than the last time I used my powers. I opened my closed eyes every thing was lit in an aqua glow. My powered sacred me at first as I walked to the key bored. Three keys lit up in a darker blue. D.O.G.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Kagome's raised one eyebrow. 'What a wired password' she thought as she tapped the keys. The wall rumbled to life and moved quickly and quietly; and Kagome disappeared down the tunnel.

Sesshomaru was on the 3rd floor when he heard the wall move. And he raced down stairs and into the room. When he entered the room it was empty and the wall stood open, and the faint click of the girl's heels where heard echoing up.

The room was alit with blue glow and Kagome as she finally reached the bottom of the stair case saw a light switch and flicked it on.

The room was full of old, ancient looking stuff, all persevered. It was a big room, with ok acest of draws and glass cabinets on the plain Wight washed walls. Some yellow looking, old and torn papers where some folded neatly onto of one of the oak chests and some in the glass cabinets.

Kagome looked around bewildered.

"What next!?' She asked herself and she walked threw the den.

Sesshomaru looked at the stair case. Debating if he should go down or wait.

Kagome walked pass an out sticking book shelf full half with glass jars with what looked like herbs and spices. And on the wall was a sword, it had a old ratty handle and looked as blunt as a anything could get; and if Miroku was hear he would have said, "This thing wouldn't even cut paper. Wet!"

Kagome reached up and tried to grasp the handle but it was too high.

And suddenly the light went off.

* * *

END OF CHAPPY

Okay! Here we are!

:D

I can't wait for the next chapter too be posted! But I have to work on From the Sea she Walks!

Oh

Shout out to

: Lady-of-the-Darkened-Moon

Who writes

Weeping Willows

It's so funny


	9. Escape from the Dog's Den

**On The Trigger**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Escape from the Dog's den! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

And the lights went out. Kagome began whizzed around but then found her being gripped by the throat and dangled from Sesshomaru's strong grip.

"Now how did you know that this was down hear?" Cooed Sesshomaru could just make out the outline of the stoic begging. She gasped as he tightened his grip on her throat, "Answer me!" he growled.

"Ah—a magician never t-tells her secrets!" she said.

The man growled literally making Kagome shiver, she groaned as her stomach went up in butterflies; and she was stating to run out of oxygen.

"L-E-T!" Kagome wheezed, "Go!" blue shot from her hand making Sesshomaru let go.

"MIKO!?" he growled. And lunged at her. Kagome rolled just out of the way as he lunged for her. She jumped up into the air and grabbed the sword from its place as her vision flared up in blue very thing coming to shape. Spinning around and used the wall to kick off and over Sesshomaru's head.

And ran towards the stairs.

She dived for it and as she landed on a heap, a barrier went up just as Sesshomaru came running around.

He pounded his fist on the barrier. Kagome poked her tongue at him and continued running.

She panted as she reached the top of the stairs. "The barrier won't last long!" she said to herself.

She ran across the hall and into Sesshomaru's office. "Kagome grab any documents in his desk you can grab your hands onto!" Sango said threw the microphone.

"Why?" She asked

"Just do it!"

Kagome grabbed the lose papers on the desk top just as she felt her barrier go down. Stuffed them into her belt and jumped threw the window.

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

The barrier flared down and I using my demon speed I was at my office in a second. The glass shattered as I entered. The documents I was working on were gone and the Miko was running across the grass and was now jumping over the fence. A motorbike started and zoomed of.

* * *

End of chappy

Okay I know it's short and not all that good but I got lazy and all! SB

I'll try and update soon okay.

Wolf-Singer94

(P.S Please don't kill me i thought i had posted this chapter but i hadn't so it's been sitting here all this time)


	10. WARNING

Warning Wolf-Singer94 has changed accounts

**Warning Wolf-Singer94 has changed accounts!**

**usagi-dorobou**

**Please continue to read my stories will be posting new chapters of some soon (maybe no promises)**

**-**

**Thanks**


End file.
